I love Luke
by evclgsb
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore is 37 years of age and looking for love, when she finds it in the most unexpected place. LL. Incomplete. Probably won't ever be finished
1. Crystal blue eyes

Hello! This is my first Luke and Lorelai fic so I hope that you all like it. Please, please, please Read and Review! It helps me keep going to with my stories.

Summary: Lorelai is looking for love and may find it in the most unlikely place. L/L

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it, everything belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino..I wonder what it would be like to be her?

Okay, one more thing, this takes place in seaseon 4 or 5 and Luke and Lorelai have not gotten together yet okay? Okay good. Read please!

Chapter 1- Crystal blue eyes

Lorelai Gilmore was 37 years old and looking for love. She thought it might be Christopher, the father of her daughter. Which each passing day however, it became more and more clear that he wasn't her soulmate. She walked down the streets of Stars Hollow, passing the sign. God, she loved this town and all the quarky characters who occupied it. She smiled to herself as she saw Kirk talking to his girlfriend Lulu. "What a perfect couple." She thought to herself. Her smile grew even wider as she pushed open the door to Luke's diner. Luke was her best friend and coffee provider, to very crucial roles in the play that was her life. She took off her jacket and placed it on a chair. Then she marched up to him grinning like a mad woman.

"Please." She stated knowing he would give into her, he always did. Begging was just the routine they had set up over the years.

"No" Luke wipped some dust and crumbs off the counter with his rag. Itwasn't as white as it used to be.

"Oh come on! I've been good all week!" Lorelai scowled like a little kid. "I've only had three cups a day!"

"That's way too much" Luke replied looking her in the eye before he turned away quickly. "Ceaser, one order of pancakes a side of bacon and eggs!" he hollard, knowing it was Lorelai's order. He avoided her crystal blue eyes, there was something about them that always made him feel insecure. Butterflies would form in his stomache. He had no idea why this happened to him. Lorelai was his best friend and very easy to talk to. He couldn't help but feel comfortable and relaxed around her. Except when he looked in her eyes, he felt nervous and excited at the same time. "Fine" Luke finally grabbed a cup and poured her some rich coffee. This way he could relax and ignore the feeling inside him.

"Thank you" She gave him a small smile before taking a sip from her oversized cup. Next, she looked around the diner, no one she really wanted to talk to was present. She turned to attention back to Luke. Suddenly, giggles emerged from her lips.

"What are you laughing at?" Luke asked her thoroughly confused.

"You, ah!" She broke into a full on laugh, crocking her head backwards. "You're not wearing flannel!" She threw her head on the counter chuckling freely. Lorelai knew all too well, that Luke always wore flannel. It was his Nike swoosh, his symbol. She just couldn't get over the fact, that today, he wasn't wearing plaid flannel.

"Right, here" He handed her a plate of food before walking off to serve other costumers.

Luke then remember a comment Lorelai had made about him and flannel. She told him that he could have other friends. It was both witty and smart at the same time, just like Lorelai always was. He hadn't realized until then that she was the one he had bought a soild cotton shirt for. It has been because of her off-hand comment. He started to wonder why her opinon matter to him at all. Luke never cared what anyone else in town though, why was she different? He wished he knew the answers to the questions, but he hadn't a clue.

After taking a few orders he looked over at Lorelai who had stuffed pancake and egg in her mouth. He let out a soft smile as he gazed at her. He couldn't deny that she looked cute, putting too much food onto her fork and shoving it into her wide trap. He was jolted from his thoughts as he heard a cell phone ring. They were stickly forbidden in his establishment.


	2. Strange calls

Hello. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Sorry this update took so long, my computer wouldn't let me upload the document and it finally did today. Yay! Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don'y own Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino does. I want to be her daughter.

"Hey" Lorelai mumbled, mouth still stuffed with pancake as she answered her phone as quickly as possible. She leaned forward, trying to hide it behind her dark brown hair.

"Hey Lor" Christopher smiled from his cell phone.He wanted to be Lorelai's husband so bad, they had been dating for two months . But lately, she had been pushing him away, or so it seemed. He was on his way to see her that very moment, and couldn't' wip the goofy grin off his face. "I'm coming up to see you" He countinued, then felt the lump in his jean pocket.

"Hey, no cell phones!" Luke pointed at the sign as he told Lorelai what to do. He looked at her forehead pretending to be starring into her eyes. But he wasn't, no one knew that though.

"Fine!" Lorelai huffed back before stopming outside of the diner. Luke was surprised that she gave in so easily. Lorelai never did that. She always held up a fight, usually never left, just pretended to before ending the call. Luke was oblivious that Lorelai had been seeing Christopher, and she planned to keep it that way. Lorelai was also oblivious that she was doing it, it was a sub-contious descision that she made a while back. She was more than happy to leave the diner for this conversation.

"so,um, what's up?" Lorelai questioned her boyfriend.

"Nothing much, just coming to visit you, get the chit-chat going, boogey with the town folt." Christopher retorted with sarcasim.

"Ah" Lorelai put the hand she wasn't holding her cell phone with to her head and began to pace up and down the sidewalk. "What are you like a big fan of surprises now! Oh my god, the tiniest feather could knock me in the gutter Christopher. I'm not ready for you to, uh, come over, the house is messier the batte of Gettysburg!" She screeched into the phone, not knowing what to say to her daugthers father. She really didn't want him to come over to her house this weekend. She had planned a _Bewitched _marathon for herself, with bags and bags of popcorn. She was in the mood for some alone time and really needed it to think.

"Oh, come on, I've seen you house full or shoes, bags, clothes and junk food. It hasn't phased me yet and I don't think it ever will. Your house is just you Lor, and I would want you to have to change for me, believe me, I would know." Christopher laughed into the phone.

"Fine, but you have been warned!" Lorelai had relaxed a little, and really enjoyed the witty banter she shared with Christopher. She let out a small grin. "Whne will you get here?"

"Oh, in about 30 minutes" Christopher whispered over the phone. Wow, at least she's not protesting too much to this, Christopher beganto think. Lorelai really is not too big on certain surprises, others she just loves. This one seemd to be in the middle. He made a mental note and moved a CD case a little ways from the dashboard. Lying there was a picture of Lorelai and him, sticking out there tounges at a festival they had attended together. He love dthe picture, it relaly showed Lorelai's fun, sweet personality. He was so in love with her and couldn't even put it into words.

"Damn you!" Lorelai laughed hystraically into the phone. "Gatta go, don't be alarmed if I'm not at the house, bye" She hung up the phone and walked back into Luke's. Marched to wear she was sitting and grinned finding Luke at the counter again.

"Hmm" He looked at her suspiciously, wondering who was on the phone.

"What, lumberjack?" She joked with him. "You can speak, I' e heard you do it before!" The grin on her face getting bigger. Coffee always made Lorelai happy and excited about the new day. Luke provided that coffee, and was a friend to her, she could always depend on him.

"Who was, uh, on the phone? Luke looked down, he didn't want to invade Lorelai's privacy, he just wanted to know what was going on with her. He really wanted to be in her life and for her to be able to tell him anything.

"Um, I have to go, sorry." Lorelai left the diner quickly, and Luke was very confused. Why would Lorelai ignore his question and leave in such a hurry? Who was on the phone, and why would she hide it? Luke really wanted to know the answers to the questions, but he diner was full of people and there was no way he could leave. Luke let out a depressed sigh before going to clear a table.


	3. Chrisopher's back!

Okay, here's the next chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed please continue to :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, it belongs to the genius that is Amy Sherman-Palladino

Lorelai forced her front door open and slammed it shut behind her. She rushed to take her coat off and layed it neatly on a chair before bolting into the living room. Bundles and bundles of clothes were everywhere, she picked them up and stomped upstairs. "Dammit! How come I'm not cleaner?" Lorelai mumbled to herself annoyed. She dumped the clothes in her closet amd tried to push the doors shut "Oh come one, come on, come on, how come I always ditched P.E.? Close please, mommy will be good to you. I promise if you would just agh!" She succeeded in closing the closet doors and went downstairs. Lorelai layed down on the couch, closed her eyes and let out a big sigh. Ding dong, it was the doorbell. "Agh, come in!" She shouted, eyes still sealed shut.

Christopher entered the house quite happily and grinning madly. He walked into the living room and took a quick look around. "You cleaned" he smiked. Christopher wondered by Lorelai couldn't just keep her house the way it was. He didn't really mind, he had known her practically his whole life. Besides his pad was just as messy, but smelled so much worse. He took a deep breathe. The air smelled of Lorelai. It was a fresh pretty senct that always made Chris smile, a mix of vanilla, lavendar, fries and coffee, perfection he thought. Next, he sat on Lorelai's outstreched legs, causing her to open her eyes.

"Ow, since when are you Kirsty Ally?" She joked with him, a smile spreading on her face. Lorelai was happy that her heart rate had returned to normal. Running around and exercising were not part of her daily lifestyle and she didn't want them to be. There was only one thing missing. True love. How she longed to have that, it was what Sookie and Jackson had, Babette and Morey, Miss Patty had found it more than once. Heck, even Kirk and Lulu and Richard and Emily had it. Lorelai tried to kick her feet so Christopher would get up. "Up, now!" she ordered him, pointing and he obeyed. Lorelai sat up and smoothed out her hair. "So what do you want to do?" Lorelai inquired, looking at him. There was something different, a look in his eye, but she couldn't quite place it. In the end, she decided it was nothing and chose to ingnore it.

"Hey, is Luke's place or whatever still in business?" Christopher really wanted to know. It was one of Lorelai's favorite places in the whole wide world. He longed to hear her rave about him like she raved about Luke's coffee. She really loved it, and he wanted to get to know her the best he could.

"Yeah." She looked at him, puzzled. Since when did he care about Luke or Luke's Diner? Something was definatly going on here, and she'd find out what it was. Watching cop rock all those years was going to be helpful

"You still eat there right?" Lorelai hadn't taken him there in forever, he really wanted to be part of her routine from now on. It was so much harder to get information out of Lorelai then he had expected.

"How could I not eat there? He has the best coffee ever!" She smirked at him happily. Having Chris there wasn't going to be so bad after all. He was really fun to talk to and they could keep banter going back and forth for hours. It was like they were great friends, not lovers thought Lorelai sadly. Couples didn't banter like they did, of course couples bantered, but not like this. She sighed, not wanting to think.

"ahh" was Christopher's reply. In a way he was pleased that he knew some of her daily routine. It made him feel like he knew everything about her and nothing was a surprise. Yet, he was sad that he hadn't had the Luke's "experience" in a long time. It just didn't seem right to him that Lorelai didn't take him to her favorite place anymore. He pushed these thoughts aside and chose to deny them. He was truly happy she could be the one, THE one, and Christopher didn't want his head getting in the way. "So, what do you want to do now that I have arrived?" Cris winked at raised his eyebrows devilishly.

"Dirty" Lorelai smiled and let out a small laugh before patting Christopher's thigh and continuing. "Maybe later, want to watch a movie first?" She wasn't in the mood for any bedroom stuff at the moment. Besides she hadn't seen a movie in a week. Lorelai was way overdo. The last time she had was with Luke. They had attempted "The Way We Were", but Luke had fallen asleep in the middle. She smiled at the recollection. It was a great night, one of the best since Rory has been at Yale.

"Hmm, how about Fatso?" Christopher didn't really care, he knew Lorelai liked that movie, way more than she should. He smirked, it was just one of her funny quirks that made him even more attracted to her.

"Yes!" She threw her arms in the air, obviously pleased with her boyfriends choice.

"I'll put it in if you make the popcorn" He told her as she left. What a great person she was. As he got up to put the tape in the VCR, the buldge in his pocket reminded him of why he had come to sSars Hollow. He just prayed that everything would go his way.

As Lorelai stumbled into the kitchen the phone started to ring, she picked it up and proped it between her chin and left shoulder. This way, she could continue to work on the popcorn. "Hello" She spoke into the reciever. She opened a cabinet door and took out abag of buttery popcorn. Lorelai ripped the plastic covering off. Then, put it in the coal black microwave, the way it should be placed.

"Hey, Lorelai, It's Luke." He remarked. Luke was standing in his apartment, doing some of his own dishes.

"Oh, hey, what's the hap?" She questioned, pushing the buttons to three minutes and thirty seconds on the microwave. She took a seat at the table. Lorelai loved talking to Luke, weither it was on the phone, in person, or through a window. It was so fun, he always made her smile and feel relaxed. She began to hold the phone to her ear with her hand now.

"The haps? Nevermind, I just wanted to, uh, know why you left the diner so earlier because, uh, it was rather sudden, pulling a yeah so…" Luke trailed off. How much more of an idiot could be be. Lorelai's life was really none of his business.

"Oh, I left the uh, sink running so now I think I'm going to freeze all the water on the floor so I can learn to skate just like Michelle Qwan and never truly win the gold." She whispered over the phone, faking a sweet whispy voice.

"Do you need any help? Luked loved to help Lorelai with anything she needed. It made him feel like an important part of her life and truly needed and cared for. He thought it was rather dumb of him, but he just couldn't help it. Fixing things at her house was nice and he didn't ever want to stop.

"Uh, no I got it" Lorelai chuckled into the phone as the popcorn beeped. "Uh, I gotta go, talk to you later, bye." She hung up the phone and went to get the popcorn.

"Bye…Lorelai" Luke hung up his telephone also and lay down on his bed. I really need to get back to the diner, he thought to himself before pushing his body off the bed. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to work that much, but it was only on rare occasions. He sighed and headed downstairs.


	4. It's Lorelai

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. :) They really help me keep writing. I do find it funny how lots of people mentioned Christopher. You don't need to worry about him. I repeat, he will be gone in no time! In fact I hate him. Seriously, he is so annoying. Why'd I write him into the story? Don't ask, it was a momentary lapse of judgement. So please review again.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, if I did I'm sure I'd be more happy.

Luke shuffled down the stairs and saw that the only other person in the diner was Kirk. It was normal though. Between breakfast and lunch it was only him and Kirk. There was always lull in costumers at this time. He walked over and sighed. "Kirk"

"Oh, he Luke, why don't you sit down." He smiled and looked at his watch for a moment "10:55" perfect timing today" He nodded.

They had been talking for a while now and Luke still wasn't sure why he put up with all the nonsense. Reluctently Luke sat down opposite of Kirk. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he grunted, really having nothing to say. He figured he'd just get Kirk talking and eventually he would bet back to work and the momentary lapse of costumers would be over.

"Oh I dunno. We always talk about me." He stated the truth before continuing, "But Lulu and I went on a date last night." Kirk grinned dobviously pleased with the outcome.

"And what did you do on this, uh, date kirk?" he inquired. His eyes travelled to an ornage coffee cup sitting alone on the counter, it must have been Lorelai's. He started thinking about her again as Kirk drowned on about his date. Why had she left so early? Was it really the sink running? Of course it was, Lorelai never lied to him and she was known to forget little detail like that. She never forgot important things, but small things. A smile crept on his face.

He started to recall a time when Lorelai had forgotten to put gas in her car. Luke had had to go and buy her some, he drove a mile to get it. She had forced Supreme gas on him. His smile grew wider when he pictured her face. She had chuckled big, showing her pearly white. Next, she huged him. Luek could still remember how it felt to have her body pressed against his, he let out a happy sigh.

"So I kissed her goodnight and, why are you smiling? Do not picture my girlfriend naked Luke!" Kirk screamed rather loudly his face turning red. Kirk had never seen Luke smile when he was talking and couldn't remember ever seeing him smile.

"Woah, hold on there, I was not thinking about that." He cringed at the thought and then sighed. "I wasn't thinking about Lulu, I didn't even here about your date Kirk." Luke told his friend the truth, without mentioning Lorelai.

"Oh, So what were you thinking about?" Kirk was interested. He really wanted to know what in the world could actually make this grumpy man smile. It amazed him that anything could and he just wanted Luke to be happy. He usually listened to his stories and let him talk. Most people ignored him all the time.

"Oh, um, it was, uh, nothing." He brushed the question off. Luke didn't really want anyone to know that Lorelai had made him smile. She was almost the on;y person to make him happy. It was odd though, she was just a friend who drank coffeee all the time. Kirk would try and anaylze the situation and make it more complicated then it was in his own weird way. That was just who Kirk was.

"Luke, you have to tell me, I tell you everything." Kirk was starting to get angry. He wasn't sure it Luke ever listened to him or was honset. He thought that Luke was turning into his mother and hated it. "Come on big daddy spill"

"First off, never call me big Daddy or I'll kick your ass outta here. Second of all I'm not saying okay?" Luke wanted to make himself prefectly clear. But Kirk just started at him intently, trying to not say a word. He knew the silence would get Luke to admit why he was smiling. 'Fine, I was thinking of Loregesph" he mumbled so Kirk couldn't understand him.

"What was that?" Kirk looked at him, a weird expression plastered ob hos face. He was lining in on his elbows.

"Lorelai okay!" Luke exclaimed surprising himself. Wow, he thought it was going to be harder to put his thoughts into words, but it was surprisingly simple. He loved her name. It was so unique and fun, much like her personality he thought.

"Oh, I get it, you like her as more then a friend." Kirk told him simply beginning to smile himself, having solved the mistery that was Luke.

"Oh I don't" He stated firmly. Luke was almost positive that she was just a good friend. Fun to be around and talk to. It was nothing like what Kirk was thinking, nothing at all.

"Yes, yes you do. You smile when you think about her, you always talk to her when she's at the diner, you fix things around her house. Hey? Why don't you fix things in my mother's home?" Kirk quickly turned the subject to himself not even realizing it.

"Oh my god." Luke whispered to himself. He hadn't realized it until that moment. That was the reason her eyes were so peircing. That was why he wanted to know everything about her life and visit her house, fix things for her. He was in shock and sat there starring at the wall ad Kirk talked on.


	5. I can't

Thanks for the reviews you guys! They are great and help me keep going. I would like more though. So unless I get 5 reviews this story won't be update for a while, I will update, but I have lost my muse and reviews help get it back so ya...Please help me find my muse! I'm sure once Summer hiatus is over it will be easier though. So thank you and enjoy

DISCLAIMER: don't own, don't sue...please.

Lorelai and Christopher get out of his Volvo and walk up to a fancy resturant. "What do you think?" he asked his girlfriend ginning. She looks amazing. The thought just kept echoing in his mind. She wore a dark blue dress that fell just above the knees. It had a wave to it, perfect for Lorelai. Her hair was down and a little wavy. Perfection, was the only word Chris could think to describe her that very moment.

He held the door open for her and she replied. "Oh, it's so fancy, wow, I feel like Eloise." She gave him a slight smirk. Lorelai really wanted to know what they were doing at a place so plaza-like. They never went to fancy resturants, she had always protested. She liked things casual, it was less like her parents and more her. Well, I guess it's okay everyonce in a while, she thought.

"uh, Gilmore for two." He smiled at Lorelai having used her last name. He knew that she would never want to give that up, it was one of the things she cherished in life.

"Wow, my last name, you are going all out tonight." She gave him a little shove ad the hostess began to lead them to a table. It was a small little table in the back with two candles and embiance lighting. He held out a chair for Lorelai and she made a, wow you're a gentleman, face at him as she sat down. Christopher then sat down across from her.

"Do you have everything you need?" the waiter walked up,he had specific instructions for that table tonight. It wasn't the usual, what would you like to eat, but different.

"No, I believe that we're find." Chris nodded and began pouring the wine. "So what do you really think Lor. I know as well as you, that you're not big on fancy stuff." He looked at her pointedly. Christopher was pleased by the tfact that he knew Lorelai so well, it made him grin even wider. Tonight going great.

"oh, it's fancy." She told him and then took a sip of wine. "Wine. Um, it's really nice Chris, but can we go somewhere more casual like for after dinner?" She asked hopefully.

"Whatever you want." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "A toast." He made a proposal. "To you, the most wonderful woman in the world." Their classes clinked and they each took a long sip. "Your hungry?" he looked her in the eye and told her whatr she was feeling.

"How did you know?" She asked winking. Of course she knew how he figured that out. Lorelai was always hungry atr dinner time and could eat so much food in one sitting. She had an iron stomache.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter walked up once again.

"Oh, Thanks god, of course!" Lorelai screeched very happily. She weas so hungry at that very moment, it even surprised herself. "I'll have roast with mashed potatoes and a gin martini please, oh I know I have wine" She pointed to her glass. "Put I'm not feeling like Ozzy yet so a martini…please." She looked up at him like a hopeful cuhild with big eyes.

"Certanily madam." He nodded at her and continued "And what about you sir?"

"What the beautiful lady's having please." He told the waiter effortlessly. That was what he planned on saying no matter what Lorelai ordered. He was thanksful it was something they both loved, because if it wasn't, Christopher would have a hard time not making jokes about it. Even not making faces while eatting would be a difficult task.

"This is a crazy fancy place, madam, I like that. It makes me feel so special you know. But yet, kind of old, which I hate! But still I feel powerful and strong and of course charasimatic, oh my god I'm Adilf Hitler…and I like it." She let out a long laugh and smiled widely. She was truly happy at that moment and everyone could tell.

After dinner and before the desert was delivered to their table Christoper began to put his long thought out plan into action. He just wished and prayed that the words she would mutter would be good, happy words. "Lorelai Gilmore." He began

"Christoper Gilmore." She laughed, using the name he had made their reservation with.

"Yeah, I love you" At these words a stricken, shocked look washed over Lorelai's face. She was surprised. "And I cannot see my life without you. You always make me happy. With you Lor, I smile and laugh and just have a good time. I love you." Lorelai looked like she was going to cry. Christopher took this as a good sign and took the box out of his coat jacket. As he got down on one knee, h e opened the tiny black box and whispered, "Will you marry me?" He looked up at her hopefully.

"I, I can't, I'm sorry." The tears began to trickle down her face as Chrsitoper got up and wrote a check, he dropped it on the table and put the box away, then he sat down and looked at her, prepared to fight.

"Why no?" It was a surprising question and Lorelai on;y had one answer that she knew would break his heart. She realized in full force, that they would never work out.

"Because, I don't love you, I cannot see a future with you Chris, I'm so, uh, sorry." She mumbled tears of saddness still streaming down her cheeks.

"Fine." He began to walk out. "Wait, do you need a ride?" He looked at her, praying that she didn't . He couldn't stand to look at her for too long without his heart breaking into pieces.

"I, uh, got it." She told him and began to rummage through her purse.


	6. Taking care of her

Yay! Reviews does happy dance andthen yesterday night I got the urge to write this chapter? It was weird. After not wanting to write, i read the reviews and was ready. So please continue to leave them because I need them, I threive off of them!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Lorelai stepped outside. It was damp and dark. She dug through her purse some more, finally finding her cell phone. She dialed the numbers and put it to her ear, hopefully she would get an answer. It was 8:30 at night, so she wasn't positive. Lorelai began to pace back and forth slowing as the ringing buzzed in her ear.

"Hello?" a gruff voice come onto the other end of the line.

"Hi, it's, uh, Lorelai, could you, uh, come pick me up please. I'm in front of The Edgemont resturant, I-I don't know where it is." She was upset and it was very obvious. She kept studdering and tears began to well in her eyes again. Lorelai only knew how grateful she was that Luke had picked up the phone. She knew no matter what, he'd want to help her.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way, uh, what happened?" Luke inquired. He began to lock up the diner, it was empty afterall. He walked out the door and got into his Truck. He knew where Edgemont was, don't ask him how, he just did.

"It ah, It's a long story, I'll tell you on the drive back, thanks Luke, bye." She hung up the phone and put it into her purse. Her eyes wondered around for a bit, in the end, she decided to sit on a wooden bench. She wiped some tears that had been falling down her face away. Lorelai sighed, not knowing who was going to be in her future and having no idea what to expect would be tough. She was just glad she had, Rory and Sookie looking out for her. And Luke, she could never forget him.

Luke pulled up to the resturant about thirty minutes later. He parked his truck and walked up. He spotted Lorelai sitting on a bench, head down, obviously sad. His eyes became sad as he gave a small smile and walked over to her. He couldn't help but think, even though she was upset, she still looked beautiful. "Hey." He sat beside her.

"Hi" She looked up, relieved he was finally there. "Lets go home okay, I'm so, so uh" Tears again started to well. "so, uh, sorry that y-you had to come and, uh"

"No problem." He looked at her and took her hand. Luke led her back into his truck and drove her home. The whole car ride, she sat there as tears stopped and began to come up again. Occasionally he looked over at her. Luke was pained to see that Lorelai was so sad and had been hurt like this. He was positive she would tell him eventually, now just wasn't the time. "okay." He pulled up to the driveway, but Lorelai just sat there before turning her head.

"Will you sit with me, you know, just for a-a-" She studdered again. She wasn't sure if he would want to do this. He didn't have to. Lorelai felt bad for making him take care of her. It wasn't his job, not at all.

"Come on." He got out of the car and opened the door for her. She went upstairs and got into her pajamas. Luke was still surprised she had wanted him to stay with her for the night. He was also shocked that he still felt totally comfortable around her. He knew he liked her, maybe even loved her. Luke had not expected to have to take care of her, or have her need him like this. He wasn't happy about her current state, but he was happy she depended on him.

In a little while he was called upstairs. She was sitting on her bed, crying. He sat beside her and Lorelai immediately baried her head in his chest and began crying. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and began to rub them. He was trying to comfort her and trying to make her feel better. They sat like that for a while. Soon, Lorelai fell asleep. Luke placed her on the bed and covered her with the covers. He left her house slowing, hoping that she would be okay.

Lorelai's eyes opened slowly, she was frowning and squinting. She sat up and tears approached her eyes once more, she looked around the room and found that no one was present besides herself. She got out of bed and put some shoes on quickly. She headed downstairs and called "Luke!" but was given no answer. Then, Lorelai grabbed her coat and left the house.

She tip toed up to the diner and knocked hard on the glass door. "Luke!" She hollard once more, hoping he would come. "Luke!" Then she saw him head to open the door for her. He wore a surprised expression and let her in.

"What it is?" He mumbled, obviously he had fallen asleep. "I thought you'd sleep like a baby?"

"Uh, you know what?" she sniffled "Baby's don't sleep that good, they cry and wake up like" she was holding back tears again. "ten million times a night, so I never really, uh, g-got that expression." She wiped her eyes and proceeded to tell Luke everything as they sat at one of his tables. "I don't love Chris, I really don't and I'm over him, I-I, Rory's just usually there when I get home and she w-wasn't, I'm lonely" She finished sniffled a lot.

"It's okay" Lorelai followed him upstairs and layed in his bed. Luke sat down on a chair and watched her as she fell asleep, as peaceful as can be.


End file.
